Theory of Simple and Fair Democratic Elections
Theory of Simple and Fair Democratic Elections 简单公正选举论 construction in process... The following are based on the the ideologies of Alpha: *Simplicity and fairness of elections, from national level to local levels, shall be protected by the Election Monitoring Committee. **This committee is part of the judicial branch of the government; hence, it's independent and impartial from all political factions. *Elections should be fair to ensure the integrity of basic democratic values. **Voting and ballot counting processes should all be monitored to ensure fairness **Easy access and easy voting processes should be provided so as not to discourage democratic elections. *Elections should be simple in order to provide equal opportunity to everyone. Otherwise, elections would be monopolized by large political parties, wealthy parties and organizations, as well as lobbies. **No lobbying. ***Any lobbying actions can lead to prosecution of both the lobbies and the candidates. **No extensive campaigning. ***Limitation to number of months allowed for campaigning prior to ballot casting. ***Limitation to budget of candidates allowed for campaigning to avoid economic exploitation of the election culture. **No manipulation of major media in favour of a particular political party or candidate. **Monitor and ensure that no political parties over reach and breach their interventions in the pre-election campaigning and the election process. *All candidates, regardless of political parties, shall be given equal voice opportunity. **Election Monitoring Committee ran website to allow candidates of all elections to freely upload and broadcast propaganda and speech videos to canvass for votes. **A scheduled nationwide broadcast of Presidential Candidate Debate and Speech for all Presidential Candidates with neutral moderator in the month prior to ballot casting of the Presidential Election. ***So as to minimize the influence of major political parties and maximize equal opportunities for candidates from minor parties and independent candidates. *To prevent taking advantage of equal opportunity moral of this theory, the following shall be observed, **Only one candidate from any political party is allowed **Upon applying for candidate, the candidate not expecting to win are encouraged to withdraw before ballot casting to prevent over flowing the ballot list and wastage of federal resources. **Any candidates that didn't withdraw when faced with minimum polls and did not achieve even 1% of popular votes in the election, shall be charged with a significant fiscal penalty and ban from running one consecutive election in the name of mischief in order to compensate the election process. ***In the case of Presidential election, any candidates that decides to withdraw after going through with the Presidential Candidate Debate and Speech, shall be charged with a significant fiscal penalty and ban from running one consecutive election in the name of mischief; even if the candidate withdrew before the ballot casting. As significant resources has already been spent for the Debate and Speech. ***And any Presidential Candidate that went through the Presidential ballot casting and didn't achieve even 1% of popular votes, a much greater fiscal penalty and a ban from running one consecutive election shall be charged in the name of mischief. Written, signed and approved by Alpha See Also *Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Constitution of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Theory of Simple and Fair Democratic Elections *Presidential Cabinet of China **President of China ***Presidential line of succession of China **Vice President of China *Legislative Senate of China **Chancellor of Legislative Senate of China *Supreme Judicial Court of China **Supreme Judge of China **Special Judicial Monitoring Committee **Special Judicial Investigation Committee **Election Monitoring Committee of China *Public Servant Examination of China *National Flag of China *Emblem of China *National Anthem of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Alpha Category:Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations